ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Weyoun
Hey man, are you listening to me? its you thats the vandal, not me. -I AM WEYOUN 22:17, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Well considering your edits are all reverted and you were already blocked for vandalism according to the log, I beg to differ. Weyoun 22:28, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Oh, and stop making that face at me!!!! -I AM WEYOUN 22:19, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) redirects If you insist on creating "useful redirects" that are incorrect spelling of episode titles (ie "Looking for par'Mach in all the Wrong Places"), please add them to Memory Alpha:List of useful redirects, with a small explaination. Thanks! :) --Alan del Beccio 04:06, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) :It's capitalization actually, and that one was necessary; however, the "Captain Janeway" one I agree was probably unnecessary. And thank you for pointing me to that page for future reference. Weyoun 04:08, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) * No problem! :) I understand your case with the episode in question, that one is a pain -- but I'm sure you agree, when creating redirects there should be a difference in creating ones because they are useful and because someone is just being lazy...as would be the case with the Captain Janeway one. When it comes to episodes, it should be whatever the script, correct English spelling/capitalizations and/or, more directly, what the title card on the episode reads, and that's it. But unfortunely that purist view is slowing fading to the sun, since we now seem to accept such bunk-redirects as "Favourite Son". --Alan del Beccio 04:22, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Hehe... I personally don't care one way or another about something like that, where it's not automatically "correct" but not automatically "wrong" either. I think the Janeway one came from my experience on Wikipedia, where, well, anything goes as long as it's quasi-legit, due to the amount of crap they already have to deal with. Either way, I'll be more judicious in the future. :-) Oh one other thing, I created House, which I guess you could say is unnecessary since people aren't likely to type in that word -- But I didn't know what the heck to call a Great House (I'd typed in "Klingon house") and figured it couldn't hurt. Weyoun 04:29, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) Article of the week I thought it had to be an Admin who could change which article was "Article of the Week". Zsingaya ''Talk'' 18:34, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Well, I noticed the article had been the same for a week, so I went to the template page and found this under the policy section on Template talk:ArticleOfTheWeek: ::The policy of Memory Alpha regarding Article of the Week is that an article is chosen each Thursday from our featured articles, and so far, an article that has held this distinction before cannot hold it again. As for which article, there's no formula involved - whichever admin gets on first can choose at his discretion. :None of the admins seemed to have remembered, so between the democratic nature of the selection process and the fact that it was 4pm MA time, I changed it myself. I didn't get a nasty message about knowing my place; apparently it doesn't matter. Weyoun 03:40, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Wow, I guess you got lucky! Usually one of the Admins would mention something, but hey! Power to the little-people! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 05:38, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I checked the history of that talk page, and this "policy" section was written two days ago. I changed "admin" to "user", because as far as I can remember, this hasn't ever been official policy. -- Cid Highwind 11:32, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re:Suggestion about element links Thanks for the suggestion, Weyoun. You're entirely right about wiki-linking and I'm usually pretty good with that kind of thing. I have no idea what I was thinking this afternoon, and I was just trying to orphan those articles and "redeem" myself for creating them in the first place.--Tim Thomason 02:24, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) LCARS Waitadamnminute! I added the bit about open-source, considering it looks like the Linux page is gonna get deleted, ok. But, I thought whoever wrote the page made an interesting point. Who writes the software in the Federation? It seemed reasonable to make the observation that there doesn't seem to be a Microsoft in the 24th century, a signifigant development. But, I left it as just that, an observation. If someone can provide a canon source that says otherwise, what harm does it do to leave it in? :It's the fact that we have no idea what things are like in the future and there's no basis for even mentioning Linux. For all we know the Eugenics Wars, WW3, etc left GoogleOS as an open-source powerhouse that overthrew Windows (oh wait, that was my dream last night) or Windows even did go open source itself or whatever you want to speculate. It's just out of place on Memory Alpha. Weyoun 04:12, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) *I only referenced Linux as an example of open-source software since it is the most well-known. It still doesn't answer my question. Does Starfleet have to buy LCARS from one of Bill Gates' descendants or not? It doesn't hurt to beg the question at the bottom and point out possible inconsistancies.--Mike Nobody 04:18, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) **In , Jake specifically tells Nog that humans "don't need money" because they "work to better ourselves and the rest of humanity." I don't see it as a problem with the question as much as the placing of it - do we have to pay royalties for transporter technology? how much does a warp core cost? - these are things we're better off leaving to the imagination. If licensing of technology or whatever was mentioned in a book, I'd be open to a background section or apocrypha, but blind speculation isn't appropriate here. Weyoun 04:38, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Vedek Dukat's missing summary page I'll let you fill in the rest of the Voyager list, I've had it with sifting through them today! BTW, this is going to become a mammouth project... I'm just about getting over my picture-table project :) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:44, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) :If each person averages one every few days, we'll get the job done sooner than you think. :-) I know what you mean though, when I first looked at the longer version, I was bug-eyed. But I just use it like a menu at a restaurant now, e.g. it's less a project and more something I enjoy and would do anyway. And actually, I'm about to go to lunch - I'll finish when I get back. Weyoun 19:53, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) FA process and Article of the Week Thanks for your recent notes on both of these. As for the FA process, I just get a little perturbed when a non-specific objection is called out and dismissed for some nominations but not others. There's no bad blood on my part but it seems some people want it both ways instead of just using the same rules for all. Again, thanks for the notes. Logan 5 14:51, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks for the welcome. Apologies for the delay, but that's how infrequently I visit this particular wiki. Rob Church Talk 18:44, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) Luther Sloan So, what do you think of the page then? Its in its last day of appraisal for featured status, so if you like it, do you want to vote for it? That'd be great. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:26, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Sorry, I had to run an errand and was in a hurry or I would have already. :-) The article's perfect, I just figured it'd be nice to state the info and then later note the questionable status. I'll vote now. Weyoun 20:38, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) Yo! Thanks for the advice! I could use it. CaptainCaca PS: How come my link keeps turning up red? Main Page/temp (now obsolete) Hey, just thought I'd let you know that apparently someone discovered the page as you seem to have forgotten it. I like many didn't know it existed. Anyway, I think what you had in mind was the right idea, see Portal talk:Main for more info. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:56, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I agree with Vedek about your idea for a new Main page (obviously the pictures will need to be fixed so they fit in the box, but thats a minor problem). As for the Duty Roster, thanks for pointing out that people are voting for it now, I certainly wanted to add my input to the conversation (and have done so now!). I reckon Vedek has started something big... possibly even bigger than my "picture table for actors" project... could be a big barrel of worms he's opened here, but it certainly needs to be unwravelled and sorted out. Thanks for telling me. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:28, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) DS9 ops image I noticed you uploaded a picture of DS9 Ops -- said picture being scanned from a Star Trek magazine or book. While we contend that individual screencaps are "fair use", I don't feel that this crosses over into publications -- scanning individual pages of any licensed Star Trek books feels like a copyright violation. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :Sorry, I wasn't aware of this and didn't know what else to put in place of the overexposed, uncited image. It seems like an odd rule to me, but if that's how it is, that's how it is. I'll keep that in mind in the future. Weyoun 04:09, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Change Yeah, I've been meaning to get around to doing that, but now that you mention it, there is a sense of accomplishment and teamwork when I look at the page and see what's been done. I don't know, now I'm split. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 08:14, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Duty Roster Hi. I just want to let you know that I moved the duty roster back from MA namespace to Dukat's subpage. You might have misunderstood parts of the "Ten Forward" discussion (now on Memory Alpha talk:User projects). If we're creating a page to collect "user projects", we don't need to have those user projects moved to MA namespace - and if we move the page, there's no need for it to appear on a user projects list, because it simply is not a user project any longer. -- Cid Highwind 10:13, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Oh no, I understood it perfectly, and we agreed (the people who voted) that it was going to be an official part of Memory Alpha rather than a user project. Sorry, Memory is the one who put it on the user projects page; I'll remove it. Weyoun 18:18, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Who vs Whom Thanks for the clarification. -- Q 18:27, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) User:131.130.120.166 Did you see what this user had done? I'm not sure it was such a bad thing. Rather than having a page with lots of episode links saved onto it, it had only 7 templates... doesn't this save file-space? Just a thought... Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:40, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) DS9 reversion Weyoun, please be more diplomatic in the future when reverting edits. What the anon did to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine page was not "stupidity" - s/he was merely making use of the templates and conforming to the way the episodes are listed on Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation and what probably should be done to the remaining shows. In the future, even if an edit is "stupid", please be more polite when using the edit summary. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 10:43, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Reverted admin self-nomination Is there any good reason for doing so with the self-nomination of Galaxy001 and calling it a "bad joke" in the edit summary? If so, please let us know via the nomination article talk page, otherwise feel free to oppose that nomination - for the moment, I rolled back your edit. -- Cid Highwind 08:32, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Canadian flag image No I don't know if the flag was ever mention or seen. But I thought the article should still be thorough and I can't think of a reason the Canadian Flag would be different in the Trek Universe. -- Krevaner 18:50, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Re: Not again Not to worry, my dear Weyoun. I am simply "Ambassador Weyoun" and I do not intend to edit it down. It's lengthy but I adore it; my little dedication to my favourite Vorta. Besides, all the Dominion wants is peacefully co-exist with its neighbors - yourself included. I recommend a pact of nonaggression to prevent any hostilities between our two persons. I assure you that any missdirected messages and mis-identities shall be forwarded to you, in case of any misunderstandings. Agreed? --Ambassador Weyoun 18:27, 10 March 2006 (UTC) (PS: I'm sure very new to Memory Alpha, so I'm uncertain, in replying, if I should comment on your "usertalk" on my own. So I'm doing both.